Fête foraine à PréauLard
by Fenris'J
Summary: La plus grande fête foraine magique du monde est arrivée à Prè-au-Lard il y a quelques jours. Notre petit groupe d'amis décide donc d'aller y faire un tour. Une journée qui promet d'être riche en révélation.
1. Chapter 1

Fête foraine à Pré-au-Lard

OoO

Le temps était au beau fixe depuis plusieurs jours, et pour cette raison un groupe d'amis avait décidé de manger dans le parc encore une fois. Depuis le début de la semaine cinq élèves, appartenant à deux maisons rivales depuis des lustres, se regroupaient sous le regard étonné de tous les autres élèves de Poudlard.  
Gryffondor et Serpentard partageaient donc le même repas près du lac. Ils s'étaient attribués un coin du parc juste sous un grand Saul Pleureur et tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir s'y installer. Draco l'avait clairement fait comprendre en chassant les pauvres malheureux qui avaient osé s'y aventurer.  
Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione et Ron mangeaient, parlaient et rigolaient donc tous ensemble à l'ombre de l'arbre.

- Vous êtes au courant que la plus grande fête foraine magique du monde est arrivée à Prè-au-Lard il y a quelques jours ? demanda Ron en dévorant une cuisse de poulet.  
- Tout le monde est au courant Weasley. Ça fait des mois que tout le monde en parle. Répondit Draco regardant avec mépris le roux.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler sur ce ton Dray. Chuchota Harry qui était calé dans les bras du blond.

Draco soupira bruyamment pour montrer son énervement de se faire sans cesse reprendre par son petit ami. Harry releva la tête et embrassa délicatement Draco sur la bouche ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de le calmer.

- On devrait aller y faire un tour ! Surtout que demain nous sommes en week-end. Proposa Ron sans faire attention à la remarque de Draco et à l'échange entre son meilleur ami et le Serpentard.

Il avait accepter leur relation, vu que Harry semblait vraiment heureux dans les bras de la fouine, mais il avait toujours du mal à les voir ensemble surtout lorsqu'ils étaient un peu trop dégoulinants d'amour pour le roux.

- C'est une bonne idée ! J'avais vraiment envie de changer d'air. Les cours puis les cours et encore les cours. Sans oublier les devoirs qui pleuvent sur nous. Dit Blaise.

Harry rigola doucement à la mine dégoutée du noir lorsqu'il parla des devoirs à faire.

- Moi je trouve que la masse de travail cette année est plutôt raisonnable. Je m'attendais même à avoir plus de devoir à faire.  
- Hermione ... Soupira le noir. Tu es vraiment une accro du travail.  
- Je pourrais t'aider pour certaines matières si tu veux.  
- J'ai bien mieux à faire lorsque je suis seul avec toi. Répondit Blaise en s'approchant de la brune, juste avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione répondit à ce baiser. Blaise s'assit de nouveau en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Elle rougit violemment lorsqu'elle remarqua que tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

- Stop les dégoulinades d'amour s'il vous plait. Je vais finir par vomir tout mon repas. Supplia Ron en imitant une personne qui vomissait toute ses tripes.  
- Tu es juste jaloux Ron. Dit Harry en prenant les bras de Draco pour les placer autour de sa taille.  
- Moi jaloux ? Pas le moins du monde. De plus si je vous propose d'aller à la fête foraine demain, c'est uniquement par ce que je dois y aller avec une jolie jeune femme.  
- Pourquoi ne pas y aller en couple alors ? Demanda froidement Draco.  
- Elle a accepté uniquement parce que je lui ai dit que je devais y aller avec vous ... Dit le roux en baisant la tête.  
- Alors si on ne vient pas, ton rendez-vous tombe à l'eau.  
- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Harry ! Pas à ton meilleur ami !

Harry rigola de plus belle, suivit de Blaise et Hermione. Draco se contenta de les regarder lasse.

- Et je suppose que tu compte t'éclipser avec elle lorsque nous serons sur place.  
- Bah comme tu es avec Draco et que Hermione est avec Blaise, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous éclipser pour nous laisser tout seul plutôt. Dit Ron gêné de devoir dévoiler tout les plans qu'il avait imaginé.  
- Ça me semble envisageable. Dit Harry en reportant son attention sur Draco. Tu en pense quoi ?  
- Peu importe.  
- Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'entrain à l'idée de passer une journée seul avec moi à la plus grande fête foraine magique du monde.  
- Je ne suis pas un grand fan de ces endroits. Il y a trop de monde et trop de sorciers près à tout pour te pomper tout ton fric.  
- Mais moi j'adore ça ! Et je ne suis jamais allé à une fête foraine magique. Fais le pour moi Dray.  
- Très bien ... Soupira-t-il en voyant Harry l'implorer du regard. Mais je te préviens, je refuse de devoir lancer des sorts sur des cibles ridicules pour te faire gagner une peluche géante immonde.  
- Merci. Chuchota Harry avant d'embrasser Draco dans le cou.

Blaise rigola puis murmura à l'oreille de Hermione.

- Moi je le ferai si tu veux une immonde peluche géante.

Hermione rougit de nouveau. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec le Serpentard et était toujours gênée par les gestes et paroles tendres qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle.

- Alors vous êtes tous d'accord ? Demanda Ron les yeux suppliant.  
- Oui. Dirent les autres ensemble.  
- Ohhhhh merci Merlin. S'extasia Ron en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Il se positionna sur le côté pour pouvoir voir les deux couples sans devoir tordre le cou dans tout les sens.

- On se retrouve devant les grilles du parc après le repas de demain midi ? Demanda t-il en cueillant un brin d'herbe qu'il mit dans sa bouche.  
- Demain, au portail, après le repas. C'est intégré ! Répéta Blaise sur un ton presque militaire. J'espère avoir l'honneur de vous tenir par le bras sur le trajet, ma chère et tendre. Ajouta-t-il en faisant son regard le plus charmeur à Hermione.  
- Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux. J'ai encore des devoirs à faire, et des livres à rendre à la bibliothèque.  
- Hermione ! Crièrent en même temps Harry et Ron.  
- Tu es celle de nous qui est la plus avancée sur les devoirs, tu as le droit de faire une pause. Dit Ron  
- De plus, tu auras tout le temps de rendre tes livres dimanche. Renchérit Harry.  
- Ils ont raison et tu n'oserais pas me laisser vagabonder entre les stands de la fête foraine, l'âme en peine ? Demanda Blaise en faisant ses yeux de Cocker battu.

Hermione soupira puis accepta d'accompagner son petit ami.

- Génial ! Je viendrais te chercher à la table des Gryffondor demain à la fin du repas. Et je t'interdis de t'enfuir en courant !  
- Je ne fuierais pas ...  
- Dans ce cas tout est réglé ? Questionna Draco, qui s'ennuyait des mièvreries de son meilleur ami.  
- Oui.  
- Très bien, car il est temps d'aller en cours.

Le petit groupe rangea les quelques paquets de nourriture qui restaient dans leur sac puis se dirigèrent vers le château pour se rendre en cours de potion. Quatre longues heures de cours avec Snape.

OoO

Le cours de potion passa lentement, très lentement. Ron s'endormait à moitié sur son chaudron pendant qu'Hermione expliquait de long en large, sous le regards compatissants de Blaise et Draco, à Harry les raisons plus qu'évidentes de la nécessité de savoir préparer cette potion. Lorsque le Professeur Snape déclara enfin que le cours était terminé, Harry soupira de soulagement et commença à ranger ses affaires. Il secoua Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Ron, réveille toi le cours est finit !  
- Mmmmmm ... Quoi ?  
- Le cours est finit ...

Hermione soupira agacée par le comportement désinvolte du roux puis rejoint Blaise qui l'attendait dans le couloirs. Ron rangea ses affaires rapidement puis sortit avec Harry.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Ron qui semblait respirer de nouveau. Je suis presque mort d'ennui !  
- Une chance que ce ne soit pas Snape qui t'ai tué ... Répondit Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection. Blaise prit la main d'Hermione puis annonça :

- Nous on va par là.  
- Mais c'est la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards ! S'étrangla Ron.  
- Exactement.

Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents. Il entraina la brune avec lui puis lança à ses amis avant de disparaitre :

- A plus tard !

Ron et Harry se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- On va dans notre salle commune ? Proposa Ron.  
- Hors de question !

La voix de Draco avait retentit dans leurs dos. Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent ensemble.

- Draco ! Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti ...  
- Et bien non. Je t'attendais mon petit lion.  
- Je suppose que vous voulez être seul ...  
- Tu supposes bien Weasley. Répondit Draco les yeux rivés dans les iris verts de Harry.

Ron soupira.

- A plus tard ...

Puis le roux disparut à son tour, laissant le couple seul.

- Tu veux aller dans le parc ?  
- J'avais autre chose de plus intéressant à faire en tête.  
- De quel ordre ?  
- De l'ordre de travaux pratique.  
- En anatomie je suppose.  
- C'est moi ou les Gryffondor supposent anormalement bien aujourd'hui ?

Harry rigola avant d'embrasser Draco tendrement.

- Les astres doivent être parfaitement alignés. Murmura le brun en caressant la joue de Draco.  
- La tour d'astrologie ? Pourquoi pas, on ne l'a jamais fait là-bas.

Draco attrapa la main de son amant et l'entraina à sa suite dans les couloirs.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles là, j'espère.

Draco sourit malicieusement. Oh non il ne rigolait pas du tout.

OoO

Les deux jeunes sorciers arrivèrent rapidement en haut de la tour d'astrologie. Ils reprirent leur souffle pendant de longues secondes, puis Draco se mit à chercher un coin plus tranquille.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis vouloir faire ça ici !  
- Bien-sûr que si ! La voix du blond retentit derrière de grosses caisses en bois.

Il réapparut une seconde plus tard.

- Et j'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour ça. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire carnassier et des yeux lubriques.

Il s'approcha de Harry et le prix par la taille pour le faire avancer.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux Dray ... On peut se faire repérer.  
- C'est ça qui est excitant !

Il fondit sur les lèvres de Harry bien trop bavardes pour lui. Il les mordilla légèrement puis quémanda l'entrée de la bouche du brun. Harry poussa des grognements de plaisir ce qui fit sourire le blond. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes.  
Soudain Harry fut plaqué contre une caisse en bois. Il se détacha des lèvres de Draco et regarda autour de lui.

- Tu es complètement fou Dray ...  
- Oui, fou de toi.

Puis il s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Draco passa ses mains sous la chemise de Harry remontant doucement le long de son dos. Il déposa des baisers brûlants dans le cou de Harry, qui laissait échapper de longs gémissements de plaisir.

Harry attrapa fermement les épaules de Draco et appuya dessus pour l'obliger à descendre.  
Draco s'écarta de quelques centimètres et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Depuis quand c'est toi qui prend ce genre d'initiative.  
- Depuis que tu as des envies de grandeur en ce qui concerne les lieux. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu essayer ça avec une aussi belle vue. Dit-il en regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Draco sourit à cette remarque puis s'agenouilla devant le Gryffondor. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Harry et le fit glisser en même temps que son boxer le long de ses jambes. Puis il commença à embrasser la zone entourant son membre érigé.  
Harry gémit de plus belle.  
Il commença à torturer le brun se rapprochant petit à petit de son sexe sans pour autant le toucher.

- Draco pitié ne me fais pas languir.

Il regarda le brun sans se lever.

- Tu as voulu que je t'honore, tu en paiera le prix fort.

Puis il recommença son manège. Harry agrippa les cheveux blond de Draco d'une main, caressant son torse de l'autre. Puis poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une langue titiller ses bourses. Il lança sa tête en arrière.  
Soudainement Draco s'arrêta regardant derrière lui. Harry reporta son attention sur son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dray ?  
- J'ai entendu un bruit. Tu n'as rien entendu ?  
- Non rien, et puis c'est toi qui a voulu faire ça dans un lieu aussi ouvert.  
- Mmmm ...

Il détourna son regard de la tour d'astronomie pour recommencer à honorer Harry comme il l'avait si bien dit.  
Lorsque le brun sentit la langue de Draco lécher son sexe il gémit de plus belle. Le blond commença de lents vas et viens provoquants des vagues monstrueuses de plaisir qui submergeaient Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux brillants de désir et regarda le lac étincellant sous les rayons de soleil.

- Je suis au Paradis ... Soupira le Gryffondor entre deux gémissements.

Draco accéléra le rythme, encouragé par les bruits qui sortaient de la bouche du brun et de ses caresses dans ses cheveux.  
Soudain Harry poussa des gémissements plus forts et se crispa. Sa bouche se remplit d'un liquide crémeux, qu'il avala avant de se relever.

- Alors ? Demanda Draco.  
-Alors ce n'est que le début. Répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Il plaqua Draco contre les caisses et enleva sa chemise qu'il jeta par terre. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre en léchant la beau blanche de Draco. Il s'arrêta plus longuement sur un téton, faisant gémir son amant.  
Draco le redressa pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il attrapa les fesses du brun fermement puis titilla son entrée d'un doigt. Lorsqu'il franchit la barrière, Harry poussa un cri de surprise, puis gémit fortement, envahit par le plaisir. Draco changea de place avec lui pour se retrouver en position de force.

- J'ai envie de toi tout de suite Harry. Murmura t-il en mordillant la clavicule du brun, continuant les vas et viens avec deux doigts à présent.  
- Je ... Haaaa ... Moi aussi.

Draco ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois. Il souleva Harry qui entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du Serpentard, et le pénétra lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal.  
Harry bascula sa tête en arrière en poussant de nouveaux gémissements, offrant son cou aux baisers du blond.

- Dray je ... Oui ... encore.

Draco accéléra le rythme de son bassin pénétrant Harry de plus en plus fort. Il embrassa le Gryffondor dans le cou comme si sa vie en dépendait, suçant l'élixir qui se dégageait de sa peau.

Quelques minutes plus tard Draco jouit dans le brun, qui le suivit quelques secondes après. Il déposa sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, le tenant toujours fermement. Il se retira lentement ce qui le fit gémir une nouvelle fois. Il le laissa reprendre pied à terre tout en le maintenant pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Ils reprirent leur respiration, laissant leur cœur ralentir, l'un contre l'autre.

- Le paysage était comment ? Demanda Draco en souriant, la tête toujours calée dans le cou de Harry.  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'admirer.  
- On devra recommencer une autre fois alors.  
- Je le crains. Rigola le brun.  
- On devrait peut-être se rhabiller, juste au cas ou quelqu'un viendrait par ici.  
- On devrait.

Draco se sépara de Harry et attrapa leur vêtements. Il tendit au brun son boxer et son jean, puis remonta son propre pantalon. Il le regarda enfiler ses habits, le dévorant du regard.  
Harry remarqua la lueur dans les yeux de son amant.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Demanda-t-il en reboutonnant sa chemise.  
- Je n'en ai jamais assez. Tu me fais toujours découvrir de nouvelles sensations.  
- Le prochain tour de manège ne sera disponible que ce soir Dray. Rigola Harry.

Draco soupira en se recoiffant.

- Cette fête foraine te monte vraiment à la tête ...

Harry offrit son plus beau sourire à Draco, puis, habillé, il se dirigea vers la rambarde pour admirer le paysage. Draco se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça de ses bras.

- Quoi de mieux que d'admirer la nature après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Dit Draco en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.  
- Un baiser devant un coucher de soleil ?  
- Tu es vraiment trop romantique ... J'espère que tu ne vas pas me Gryffondordiser.

Puis il s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa langoureusement. Au loin, le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes.

OoooO


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Fête Foraine à Pré-Au-Lard

_Auteur : Fenris'J._

Genre : Romance et Horror et pleins d'autres choses ^ ^

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Rating : M

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : La plus grande fête foraine magique du monde est arrivée à Prè-au-Lard il y a quelques jours. Notre petit groupe d'amis décide donc d'aller y faire un tour. Une journée qui promet d'être riche en révélation.

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

OoO

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Il trouva Ron et Hermione assis autour d'une table non loin de la cheminée. Il s'approcha rapidement et s'affala sur une chaise en face de la brune.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Ron ... Le Dictame se met APRÈS les Épines de Porc-Epic ...  
- C'est pas ma faute si je ne comprends rien à "l'art subtil des potions" ! Répondit Ron très ironique.  
- Si tu ne dormais pas en cours tu pourrais peut-être réaliser une potion de 4ème année!  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de me prendre pour un demeuré !  
- Dans ce cas ne me demande pas de t'aider pour tes devoirs ...

Hermione ferma furieusement ses livres de potion, qu'elle rangea dans son sac, avant de partir comme une furie dans sa chambre.

- Il se passe quoi? Demanda Harry qui regardait toujours les escaliers qui permettaient de se rendre dans les dortoirs des filles.  
- Je pensais qu'après que Blaise ait détendu Hermione avec une petite séance de tu-sais-quoi, elle serait suffisamment agréable pour m'expliquer le dernier cours de potion ...  
- Mais comme tu ne comprends rien, elle a tout recommencé depuis la première année et n'a pas supporté que tu ne saches pas réaliser une potion de 4ème année.  
- Exactement ...

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami.

- Tu abuses un peu quand même avec les cours de potion.  
- Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à pouvoir avoir cette option cette année ! Je pensais que j'en serais débarrassé vu que je n'ai eu que "effort exceptionnel" l'année dernière.  
- Maintenant que tu y es, tu devrais faire comme moi, te concentrer un minimum pour apprendre deux ou trois choses.  
- Je n'ai pas un Serpentard sexy qui repasse derrière pour expliquer tout ce que je n'ai pas compris !

Harry rougit violemment en repensant aux cours de potion avec Draco pendant lesquels ils avaient tout fait sauf travailler ...

- Mouais.  
- Au fait, vous avez fait quoi avec Draco après que je sois parti ?  
- Je pense que tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. Dit Harry en souriant.  
- Beurrrkkkk ! Non je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars pendant toute une semaine ...

Le rire du brun emplit la salle, faisant se retourner tous les élèves présents vers eux.  
Ron rangea ses affaires de cours en soupirant, complètement découragé, pendant que Harry regardait l'heure.

- Hermione ne devrait pas tarder à descendre pour aller manger.

Effectivement la brune déboula dans la salle commune mais au lieu de venir voir ses amis, elle sortit directement, sans un regard.

- Elle doit toujours être énervée contre toi ... Tu vas devoir t'excuser.  
- Je sais ... On va manger?  
- Ouép, je meurs de faim.  
- Le sport ça creuse le ventre. Grimaça Ron en se levant.

Harry rigola de plus belle en suivant son meilleur ami.

OoO

Les deux Gryffondors marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils descendirent un escalier pour passer au 4ème étage puis s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau. Ron appuya sur la représentation d'un livre de la bibliothèque, le tableau pivota, et les deux jeunes hommes se glissèrent dans le passage. Alors qu'ils allaient pousser un autre tableau pour ressortir au 2ème étage près de la bibliothèque, Ron stoppa son ami lui faisant signe d'écouter.  
De l'autre côté du tableau deux personnes discutaient a voix basse.

- _Je ne peux pas._

Harry avait reconnu la voix de Draco. Il colla son oreille à la toile pour mieux entendre la conversation.

- _Pourtant ça ne t'a pas posé de problème lundi dernier après le repas de midi._

C'était une voix d'homme que ni le brun ni le roux n'arrivèrent à identifier.

- _Les choses ont changé.  
- Ah oui? Lesquelles?  
- Tais-toi. Quelqu'un arrive._

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Lorsque le silence revint, Harry fit pivoter la toile. Il aperçut Draco qui tournait à une intersection.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Ron mi-curieux, mi-inquiet.  
- Je ne sais pas ... Répondit Harry, son cœur battant la chamade, provocant de violentes douleurs dans sa poitrine.  
- Ne vas pas imaginer le pire. Draco a surement de très bonnes raisons.

Harry savait que Ron avait dit ça pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. C'est donc la tête pleine de mauvaises images que Harry repartit en direction de la Grande Salle, suivi de près par son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes, ils virent Draco et Blaise qui les attendaient. Ils s'approchèrent instinctivement des deux Serpentards.  
Draco se pencha pour embrasser son petit-ami, mais Harry tourna la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Harry ? Demanda Draco étonné.  
- Blaise, Ron, vous pouvez nous laisser ? J'ai deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair avec lui. Dit Harry en pointant du doigt le blond.  
- Ils peuvent rester, je n'ai rien à cacher.

Harry foudroya du regard le noir et le roux qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- Euuuuh, on se retrouve à table Draco. Dit Blaise qui ne voulait pas subir la colère du Gryffondor.  
- A tout de suite Harry. Ajouta Ron en entrant à son tour dans la Grande Salle.

Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Harry?  
- Tu étais où lundi soir après le repas?  
- C'est quoi ça? Un interrogatoire? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, je n'ai donc pas de compte à te rendre. Je suis libre des mes déplacements.  
- Répond Draco !

Draco détailla le Gryffondor, et remarqua que, mélangée à sa colère, une vague de peine le submergeait.

- J'étais dans la salle sur demande.  
- Avec qui?  
- Comment ça avec qui? S'énerva de nouveau le Serpentard.  
- Ma question est plutôt claire il me semble! Tu étais avec qui?  
- J'étais tout seul.  
- Arrête de mentir ! Je t'ai entendu parler avec un autre homme dans les couloirs il y a 10 minutes. Et je sais que tu étais avec lui lundi soir.  
- Tu m'espionnes maintenant Potter?

Harry perdit l'équilibre. Il l'avait appelé Potter ? Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il ne l'appelait plus comme ça.

- TU ÉTAIS AVEC QUI? Cria Harry au bord des larmes.

Draco le regarda longuement avant de répondre.

- J'étais avec Théo. C'était avec lui que je parlais tout à l'heure. On travaille ensemble sur notre devoir d'histoire de la magie. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un repas à prendre.

Draco tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Harry le suivit des yeux, puis il se traîna lamentablement sous les yeux de toute la salle commune, vers sa table. Il se laissa choir a côté d'Hermione, qui le regardait inquiète.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle.  
- Je crois que Draco me trompe. Répondit Harry dont les yeux étaient totalement embrouillés par des larmes.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Draco t'aime, il te le montre tous les jours.  
- Ça ne l'a apparemment pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Qu'il était avec Théo dans la salle sur demande pour faire un devoir d'histoire de la magie.  
- Et tu ne le crois pas ? Pourtant Théo sort avec une fille depuis presque deux mois déjà. Et je sais également qu'ils travaillent toujours ensemble pour les devoirs d'histoire de la magie.  
- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas allés dans leur salle commune pour travailler alors?  
- Je suppose que c'est pour ne pas être dérangés par les autres élèves de Serpentards qui y traînent dans leur salle commune. On a souvent décidé de travailler là bas aussi pour cette raison.

Les réponses de Hermione avaient très légèrement soulagé Harry. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues puis s'assit correctement à table.

- Je préfère ça ! Dit Hermione en voyant que son ami se reprenait.

Harry sourit, puis commença à manger, toujours perdu dans ses pensés.  
De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco regardait de temps à autre Harry, le regard perçant, énervé.

- Comment peut-il douter de moi aussi facilement ... Murmura Draco entre ses dents.

OoO

Le repas se passa relativement bien, l'ambiance devenant de plus en plus agréable, pour finir en apothéose au moment du dessert. Ron n'arrêtait pas de sortir des blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres, faisant rire les Gryffondors assis à proximité du trio. Lorsque les derniers plats disparurent, les élèves commencèrent à retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- Tu devrais parler avec Draco. Suggéra Hermione. Ce n'est pas bon de rester en froid, surtout que demain on doit tous sortir ensemble. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule **(durant)** toute l'après-midi en compagnie de Blaise ...  
- Un problème avec lui? Demanda Harry.  
- Non, non ... Tout se passe anormalement bien. J'ai peur qu'il me cache un secret horrible ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.  
- Tu as trop regardé de films moldus Hermione. Soupira Harry.  
- Peut-être. Il n'empêche que tu devrais parler à Draco.  
- Oui, j'y vais.

Harry se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Heureusement Draco était toujours en compagnie de Blaise et de ...

- Théo? S'étrangla Harry.

Harry fut de nouveau immergé par une vague de panique. Draco, SON Draco parlait tranquillement avec le Serpentard. Il balaya d'une main ses angoisses et s'adossa contre le mur pour attendre son petit copain.  
Le blond arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Draco je peux te parler? Demanda timidement Harry.

Blaise et Théo regardèrent Draco, le questionnant des yeux.

- Je vous retrouve plus tard.  
- Ok.

Les deux Serpentards disparurent sous le regard de Harry dans les cachots. Draco n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux, le détaillant, appréhendant la conversation qui allait suivre.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ainsi que de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez et de faire tourner le monde uniquement autour de moi. Dit Harry gêné.

Draco se sentit revivre.

- Ce n'est rien, mon petit lion.  
- J'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai d'être avec toi et je ne veux pas que ça tourne mal ...  
- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça tourne mal Harry. Dit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry répondit à cette étreinte, puis se dégagea.

- J'ai des devoirs à finir, pour être libre de faire ce que je veux demain.  
- Et mon tour de manège? Demanda Draco taquin.

Harry sourit puis embrassa le blond tendrement.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ce baiser ...  
- Tu vois, les Serpentards supposent très bien aussi, aujourd'hui.

Draco embrassa Harry plus fougueusement puis le regarda s'éloigner. Il soupira puis se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait sûrement pour avoir des détails croustillants.

La soirée se passa de façon relativement tranquille. Hermione travailla d'arrache pied pour finir tous les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire pour la semaine qui arrivait et pour les deux semaines suivantes. Ron et Harry bouclèrent juste les devoirs à rendre pour le début de semaine prochaine, puis ils laissèrent Hermione à ses livres, pour monter se coucher. Ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, qu'ils méritaient bien une grasse matinée et donc qu'ils ne se lèveraient pas avant 10 h 30 le lendemain.  
Après un vague "bonne nuit" , les deux Gryffondors s'endormirent.

OoO

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry était déjà réveillé depuis un bon moment mais ne trouvait pas le courage de quitter son lit douillet. Ce fut le bruit que fit son meilleur ami, qui se réveillait, qui l'encouragea à faire de même.

- Salut. Dit Harry en tirant ses rideaux.  
- Salut ... maugréa Ron encore dans la lune.

Harry attrapa des vêtements dans sa malle puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il pénétra dans une cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau sur son corps encore faible. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Ron qui entra également dans une douche.

- Au fait Ron, c'est qui la mystérieuse fille que tu vas emmener à la fête foraine ? Demanda Harry en coupant l'eau .  
- Tu verras bien tout à l'heure ... Répondit le roux en se savonnant.  
- Depuis quand tu me fais des cachotteries, Ron?

La tête de Ron apparut entre le rideau de douche et le mur.

- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ? Ne me dis pas que tu recommencer à sortir avec Lavande !  
- Non ! Quelle horreur ...

Il disparut de nouveau derrière le rideau, actionnant à nouveau le bouton pour se rincer.  
Harry s'habilla en vitesse. Il essaya de discipliner ses cheveux, mais abandonna après plusieurs essais non concluants.  
Ron sortit à ce moment de la douche, entouré d'une serviette rouge.

- Alors ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Demanda Harry en s'adossant à un mur.  
- Tu pourrais respecter ma vie privée Harry. Dit Ron en rougissant.

Harry sourit.

- Très bien ... Je t'attends en bas.  
- Ok.

Puis Harry laissa seul le roux pour se rendre dans leur salle commune. Il vit Hermione qui était assise exactement à la même place que la veille au soir.

- Salut Hermione. Soupira le brun en s'asseyant sur une chaise.  
- Salut Harry. Répondit-elle les yeux rivés sur les pages d'un livre.  
- Tu as travaillé toute la nuit Hermione? Rigola Harry.  
- Quoi ? Oh non je me suis juste levée tôt pour finir mes devoirs.

Harry baissa la tête consterné par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu descends avec nous pour manger ?  
- C'est de toute façon, bientôt l'heure du repas.  
- Quoi ? Demanda Harry étonné.  
- Il est presque 12h Harry ...

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Enfin cette nuit de sommeil l'avait remis d'aplomb, et il se sentait apte à vivre cette journée qui s'annonçait riche en émotions. Ron arriva à ce moment.

- Salut Hermione.  
- Bonjour Ron.

Ils avaient arrêté de s'ignorer après s'être mutuellement excusés.

- Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama le roux.  
- Comme toujours! Dirent Hermione et Harry en coeur.

Hermione ferma ses livres qu'elle rangea dans son sac.

- Je vais poser mon sac, je reviens. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Harry et Ron discutèrent de tout et de rien, le temps que la brune revienne. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, ils partirent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle.

Elle était relativement vide, les élèves arrivant plutôt sur les coups de 12 h 30**. **Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors puis commencèrent à manger.  
Harry et Ron parlaient de la fête foraine. Ron racontait les fois où ses parents l'avaient enmené avec ses frères et sœur dans ce genre d'endroit. Hermione participa à la conversation, parlant des parcs d'attractions où elle était allée, en France, en Espagne, en Italie, ...  
Ron et Harry n'en revenaient pas du nombre de voyages que la brune avait fait.  
Ils n'avaient pas fait attention au fait que la salle s'était petit a petit remplie et commençait déjà à se vider.  
Soudainement, un homme noir entoura les épaules de la Gryffondor et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Blaise !  
- Bonjour jolie demoiselle. Dit Blaise offrant un de ses plus beaus sourires à sa petite amie. Tu n'es pas partie en courant, merci.  
- J'avais dit que je serais là. Soupira Hermione en se levant. On y va ?

Blaise pris la main blanche de la brune dans la sienne puis il s'éloignèrent. Ron se leva brusquement de son banc.

- On se retrouve devant le portail Harry. Dit-il en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

Harry suivit son ami des yeux, et fut surpris lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.

- A quoi il joue? Murmura Harry.

Il le vit s'avancer vers une jeune fille blonde qui parlait avec d'autres élèves de sa maison. Lorsque les filles virent le roux s'approcher, elles s'éloignèrent, laissant la blonde seule. Ron s'approcha timidement, lui dit quelque chose puis ils partirent ensembles.

- Millicent Bulstrode? Tu m'étonneras toujours Ron ...

Harry aperçut Draco qui le regardait près de la grande porte. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le blond en souriant bêtement.  
Lorsqu'il fut devant lui, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu m'a manqué cette nuit. Dit Draco en caressant la joue de Harry.  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Dray. Répondit Harry en rigolant.  
- Bonjour mon petit lion. Murmura Draco en s'approchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.  
- On devrait y aller. Les autres doivent déjà être là-bas.

Draco prit la main de Harry puis ils sortirent dans le parc. Lorsqu'ils furent près du portail, Draco et Harry remarquèrent avec étonnement qu'ils n'étaient pas quatre à les attendre comme prévu mais sept. Pansy et Ginny parlaient avec Millicent, pendant que Ron restait planté à côté de sa cavalière sans rien dire. Blaise et Hermione discutaient tranquillement avec Théo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ? Demanda froidement Draco.  
- Plus on est de fous plus on rit, non ? Proposa Harry en souriant.

Draco se pinça le nez pour se calmer.

- Je sens que la journée va vraiment être longue ... soupira t-il.

OoooO


End file.
